ultimofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ShimatheHedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultimo Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ShimatheHedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genesjs (Talk) 17:44, February 13, 2010 Okay. Thank you for telling me.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) (grabs Shima's hand) Stop that. You can't be upset with yourself for who you like.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:26, February 15, 2010 (UTC) (grabs other hand) No, you can't. You like him, pure and simple. What's so wrong about that?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Like...?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :#) Only 3 years, I know one other couple that gets along quite well with that same age difference. :#) Irrelevant to this, the result of a long dead subject. :#) *hugs* I figured, but I have to admit, that I'm still not completely sure about how I feel. What if he feels the same way, and you wate time waiting for me?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :#) Well, don't tell them. Ricco and Kit do the same. :#) Agreed. :#) What if he does?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:44, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ya took the same risk with me.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) C'mon Shima! It's Valentine's Day! This is the perfect time for you to talk to him!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Shima, don't make me convince you to have the guts to tell him yourself by saying that if you don't, I'll tell him either on his talkpage, or on the SFW main page. You need to have the guts to do things like this yourself. The sooner you can do that, the better.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but I do what needs to be done. No matter what the risks or result, you need to be able to have the confidence in yourself to do stuff like this.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Good luck. And who knows, he might just feel the same way.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) (grabs Shima's shoulders to stop her shaking) Shima. You have to have confidence in yourself.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Calm down Shima. "Hope for the best, prepare for the worst".--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:17, February 15, 2010 (UTC) And it seems that your confidence has paid off.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:22, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, what'd I tell you?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:26, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Told you things would work out!!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) She kinda already knows. She figured it out shortly after you confessed how you felt about me. She was kinda the one I went to for advice when you confessed. Nothing actually came of it though.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) So we're over, Sols and I are now and forever will be just friends...but any who, how are you? NikkieJay 04:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) you turned red....whats up?NikkieJay 04:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) you can leave it at the well part, we can talk about this later if you wish...or you can tell me know (didn't want to seem pushy) NikkieJay 04:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) sure you can call me tomorrow.NikkieJay 04:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) all I've been listening to is sad love songs...so this is what a break up feels like strange I don't seem to be crying at all...hm..it must not hurt anymore. NikkieJay 04:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ah hahaha you make me laugh, there's no need to be sorry I'm fine now, trust me its for the better that he and I only be friends. NikkieJay 04:28, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, heard your eye isn't better, whats wrong with it?NikkieJay 01:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) oh snap! are you going to be okay?NikkieJay 01:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Well I hope that you are going to be okay, Oh I hope you know that all of my Sonic Fanon Characters and ideas are now yoursNikkieJay 01:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) whats with the whating, I left that place so now they're yours I had to leave them to someone and Awesome! can't wait to see ya there. NikkieJay 01:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) cool, oh hey remember that KH video that someone drew and it was to a game in Japan, well the game came here and I found the song on iTunes in English! (Oh and Kaito's B-day is Feb. 17th 2006) NikkieJay 01:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Shima, I saw the message you left J, and now I understand. The reason you're breaking up with him is because you're scared that despite the fact that you love him, you'll never meet. And Shima, I have to tell you this: that will only happen if you give up!! I told you, you have to have confidence in yourself. Ironically, I told you a similar lecture trying to get you to confess to J: unless you try, you'll regret this later in your life.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:18, May 24, 2010 (UTC) The part I don't understand is where I let my friend hurt herself and others over her lack of confidence.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:44, May 24, 2010 (UTC)